Me robaste el alma
by Alice Chuu
Summary: Cuando eres apuñalado en el estomago, notaras que la vida como la conocías a llegado a su fin. Y si despues de eso despiertas sin un solo rasguño y con un enano gruñon a tu lado, estas jodido. EreRi


Hola! Aqui con el primer fanfic que escribo de Shingeki no kyojin. Tengo que decir que me enamore del anime y estoy comiendome las uñas por que empiece la segunda temporada.

Ademas es tan Yaoizable, los autores no deberian poner tantos personajes hombres con el hambre de yaoi que tenemos las mujeres jaja y algunos hombres claro...

En fin, esto seria algo asi como un AU en el mundo de bleach, con todo el tema de las zanpakuto y etc. Pero no va a ser igual, si no seria muy aburrido. Creo que solo los primeros capitulos van a ser similares.

Sera un Ereri con EREN completamente SEME. Levi es tan bajito que no lo puede ver dominando es muy raro, tambien van a ver otras parejas pero esa sera la principal.

Disclaimer: Estos carismaticos personajes les pertenece a Hajime Izayama, yo solo los uso para que graben mi novela mexicana personal.

Y creo que a Tite Kubo tambien hay que ponerlo.

Nos leemos abajo! bye bye!

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un Shinigami

"No nos pueden ver, a pesar de eso nos temen. Y como no nos ven, nos veneran"

Las calles vaciás de la ciudad, eran iluminadas por el brillo de la luna. Solo una mariposa parecía recorrerlas, camuflada perfectamente gracias al color oscuro que portaba. Con gracia se elevaba hasta el cielo, donde la aguardaba un muchacho parado en lo alto de un poste.

Ojos grises y fríos, mirando las casas que lucían pequeñas ante la gran altura que las observaba.

- Ya veo..Siento una gran presencia -

Y salto hacia abajo...

"Así, nos eliminan"

- ¡Oi Mocoso! ¿¡Que rayos estas haciendo?! ¡Llegas de la nada y golpeas a nuestro hermano! ¿¡Quieres morir?! - Exclamo el maleante a penas vio al extraño llegar y noquear a uno de su. Tal vez estaba celoso de la buena apariencia con la que fue bendecido el mayor - ¡Vamos..Di algo! -

Se acerco dispuesto a encajarle un golpe pero fue recibido con una patada directo en el cuello, que lo arrojo al suelo, recibiendo mas y mas pisotones.

- El hermano Kishin esta reciben una...- Murmuro otro de los chicos con sorpresa y algo de susto – No entiendo lo que pasa, pero esto es peligroso..Nunca vi violencia tan salvaje - El grupo de tres personas comenzó a retroceder – Si peleamos contra el, moriremos -

- ¡Dejen de lloriquear! - Grito el muchacho una vez que abandono a su bolsa de boxeo - ¡Imbéciles, miren eso! - Apunto directo al florero en la esquina de la cuadra que se hallaba tirado en el suelo – ¡Primera pregunta! -

El trió quedo en blanco, sin querer hablar para proteger su integridad física, no querían terminar como los dos moribundos del piso.

- ¡Tu el del medio! ¿Que es lo que podría ser? -

Asustado y confundido, se señalo a si mismo con desconfianza – Eso..Eso es un tributo para la niña que murió hace poco..-

- ¡Tienes toda la razón! - Y el premio fue un puño directo a su rostro que lo mando a volar un par de metros - ¡Segunda pregunta! -

- ¡Hermano Rin! - Ambos se acercaron al cuerpo del recién caído.

- ¿Porque esta esa botella en el suelo? - Eren Jeager, tiene el cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes, con la edad de 15 años. Es un estudiante de primero, su habilidad especial es..

- Eh..¿Sera porque la golpeamos..patinando?..- Respondió uno con duda.

-Ya veo...- Con el dedo señalo a su derecha - ¿¡Entonces no deberían pedirle disculpas!? - Una niña apareció justo donde estaba su mano, su expresión de completa incredulidad. La mitad de su cabeza sangraba y llevaba unas lindas coletas.

Que puede ver fantasmas..

- ¡AHHHH! - Los dos hombres que restaban salieron disparados apenas ver el fantasma - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo volveremos a hacer! - Exclamaron ambos con el susto del diablo.

- Uff..Si les asustamos así, seguro no volverán – Dijo el muchacho ya tranquilo a su compañera – Siento haberte usado de esa manera pero esos tipos no aprenden si no les das una buena sorpresa -

- Esta bien, después de todo fui yo quien te pidió que les dieras una lección – Contesto la pequeña mujer regalandole una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió.

- Bueno adiós, dentro de poco traeré nuevas flores – Volteo para comenzar su vuelta a el lugar donde vivía, dejando atrás al espíritu.

- Gracias señor, ahora puedo estar tranquila – Dijo la niña por ultimo.

- No hay problema, date prisa y sube al cielo -

Esa era la vida de Eren Jeager, quizás no tan normal como la mayoría, pero esa era la normalidad para el. Y en ella estaban incluidos los fantasmas que solo aparecen en películas.

Su padre es dueño de una clínica, pocas veces lo ve en casa, porque dedica demasiado tiempo a su trabajo. Pero no se quejaba, las cosas habían cambiado después de la muerte de su madre.

- Estoy en casa – Dijo para nadie en particular, era algo mas como una costumbre que le recordaba cuando eran una familia completa – Ya es tarde, supongo que papa no vendrá – La presencia de su progenitor, tampoco era necesaria, se las arreglaba solo perfectamente.

Dejo el celular en la mesa, ignorando los mensajes que aparecían en la pantalla, seguro eran de sus amigos.

Mikasa era un obsesiva con el tema de la puntualidad, incluso si no vivían juntos, de alguna manera ella terminaba enterándose si se retrasaba uno o dos minutos. Preocupándose por si algo le había pasado en el camino.

- Instinto femenino – Era lo que decía ella, pero era mas como un alarma en su cabeza que solo sonaba con su nombre.

Termino por irse directo a la cama sin comer nada, un día de dieta no lo materia. Incluso podía escuchar la voz de su amiga repitiendole que coma y si no cedía, recurriendo a la fuerza y metiendo un pan entero en su boca, obligandolo a masticar.

Tiro sus cosas a un lado y se hecho como una vaca a la cama. Últimamente veía mas fantasmas de la cuenta, comenzaba a preocuparle un poco.

- Tal vez tendría que ir a un exorcista – Murmuro.

La mañana llego con rapidez y otro día nuevo lo esperaba. Con toda la tranquilidad, se ducho y se puso su uniforme para salir de su cuarto oliendo con un aroma a rosas. Al salir se encontró a su padre sentado en la mesa y esperándolo con el desayuno.

- Buenos días Eren ¿Dormiste bien? - La televisión estaba encendida y el canal de noticias parecía estar a tope.

- Mejor que otros días – Contesto con pereza, agarrando un pan lactal para comerlo – Es cerca de aquí – Dijo aun con la comida en su boca, el Sr. Jeager le dio una mala mirada.

- No hables con la boca abierta -

- Ya me voy – Lo ignoro sin un poco de culpa - ¿Te veré en la noche? -

- Puede que si, puede que no, ya sabes como es el trabajo – Respondió el hombre cansadamente, Eren termino de comer y asintió.

- A veces pienso que estas en algún prostíbulo rodeado de mujeres – Al escucharlo, su padre casi escupe el jugo que bebía, sacando una risa del muchacho – Olvidalo, solo era una idea -

- ¡Eren..! -

Lo dejo con las palabras en la boca y salio de la pequeña casa, camino como siempre y efectivamente, la escena del crimen que vio, estaba a unas cuadras de su hogar. La cinta amarilla y la cantidad de policías se lo indicaba. Simplemente siguió caminando, sin importarle demasiado.

- ¡Hey..! - Grito cuando llego a la esquina, donde siempre estaba el espíritu de la niña, pero nadie acudió a su llamado y fue cuando un sonido lo alerto.

Corrió con desesperación hacia el centro de la ciudad. La gente parecía escapar de algo, yendo en la dirección contraria a la suya.

El humo que se disperso por la repentina corriente de aire, lo detuvo en seco cuando revelo la figura abstracta de un monstruo.

- ¿Q-Que es eso? -

- ¡Onii-chan! - Exclamo la niña fantasma, que salio disparada de la niebla, escapando del extraño bicho - ¡¿Que es eso?! - Pregunto a penas lo vio.

- ¡No lo se! - Eren la imito y comenzó a huir, todo iba perfecto pero como nada es perfecto, la niña trompeso y el como todo macho que se respeta, retrocedió para ayudarla - ¡Apresurate! - Pero ya era tarde, cuando levanto la vista, el monstruo los iba a devorar a ambos.

Por un segundo, creyó ver una mariposa pasar frente a el y sin siquiera saber como, la sangre emergió del bicho y cayo rendido al suelo. Al otro lado del cuerpo, un muchacho vestido con una túnica aterrizo con elegancia en el suelo y camino lentamente.

- ¡Oye..! - Intento llamar para no encontrar rastro del sujeto que parecía haberse evaporado en el aire, la niña también desapareció de su lado.

El cielo oscureció otra vez y como pensaba, su padre no estaba. Esta vez decidió comer algo de arroz que había en la nevera, no lo calentó porque según el, cuando la comida terminara en su estomago, no reconocería si estaba fría o caliente por lo que no importaba.

Cuando termino se fue a su cuarto, se quito la chaqueta del uniforme y se acostó. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente sobre lo que sucedió en la tarde.

- "No entiendo nada ¿Quien rayos era el?" - Pensó, la ventana estaba abierta y sorprendido, se exalto cuando la mariposa negra que antes creía a ver visto, paso por delante de sus ojos - ¿Q-que? -

Nada de eso se comparaba a lo que presencio en el mismo segundo, el tipo que vio hoy, atravesó la pared y se apoyo en su cómoda. ¿¡Como es que paso la pared?! ¿¡Había alguna clase de portal y nadie se lo contó?! Esperen..Tal vez nunca hubo tal pared y solo era un espejismo..¡NO!

- Esta cerca..-Dijo el muchacho bajando del mueble y pasando de el sin siquiera darle una mirada. Eren se levanto rápido y puso uno mano en la cabeza del invasor, deteniendo su paso.

- ¡Esta cerca mi culo, bastardo! ¡Eres un ladrón muy confiado! Con eso de esta cerca te refieres a la caja fuerte ¿¡verdad?! Tch No niego que el truquito de la pared fue muy bueno pero hasta aquí llegaste - Incluso antes de escuchar una respuesta su brazo fue jalado y sin darse cuenta termino en el piso.

- Cierra la boca – Como un fiel siervo acato la orden sin chistar, algo en el aura de ese tipo le helaba hasta los huesos. Sus ojos eran tan fríos como un tempano y la postura seria le daba la autoridad de un militar – Te haré una pregunta y espero que contestes rápido -

Eren trago y asintió.

- ¿Porque puedes verme? -

- ¿De que hablas? Es normal que pueda verte -

- Lo normal es que nadie pueda verme, idiota – El chico parecía estar molesto, no lo entendía – Soy un Shinigami -

….

….

….

- Así que eres un Shinigami – Si, parecía creíble - ¡Dejate de joder! ¡No te creo una mierda! - Otra vez fue ignorado, cuando el muchacho siguió caminando para salir de su cuarto.

- Tch, no voy a perder el tiempo contigo mocoso, me importa poco que me creas – Una vena salto en la cabeza de Eren, ¡¿Mocoso, el?! Estaba bastante seguro que le doblaba la edad, solo era un niño de primaria a penas rozaba su barbilla.

- ¡Ni creas que seguirás avanzado por mi casa como si fuera tuya! ¡Vete a hacer tu maldito teatro a otro lado niño! - Intento tomarlo por el hombro para evitar que siguiera andando pero..

- Bakudou Numero 1: Sai – El castaño sintió como si una soga estuviera jalando sus brazos hacia atrás y su cuerpo entero se paralizo, volviendo a caer al piso.

- ¿Q-Que me has hecho? - Una patada llego a su cara, seguido de otra y otra. Maldición, ¡¿porque no podía moverse?!

- Si no entiendes con palabras entonces aguantate esto – Si solo pudiera moverse, le haría tragar cada una de sus palabras - El dolor es la mejor manera de educar a un mocoso idiota como tu -

- N-o necesito que me eduques – El pie que fue apoyado en su cara le impidió hablar.

- Piensa dos veces antes de llamarme niño, yo pude haber vivido diez vidas mas que tu – Eren guardo sus palabras y asintió, logrando así que retirara el pie – Escuchame bien, lo que viste hoy en la tarde, nosotros los llamamos Titanes -

- ¿Titanes? ¿No pudieron haberles puesto un nombre mejor? Ya sabes, algo como Hollow no se ¿O es algo personal tuyo? Digo, porque tu no eres exactamente al- La patada que recibió fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca.

- Los titanes son espíritus malignos y se comerán tu alma si te les acercas ¿Quedo claro? - Eren asintió rápidamente.

El ruido en la planta baja los distrajo a ambos, el shinigami salio por la puerta y quedo parado en ella.

- "¿Como no pude sentirlo?" - Se pregunto a si mismo, por el choque al sentir esa cantidad de riatsu casi como si le hubieran tirado un vaso de agua. Salto hacia abajo por las escaleras siendo seguido por el castaño que caminaba a pesar de las ataduras invisibles – Mantente alejado – Ordeno, desenvainando su espada - "¿Como es que puede moverse?" -

Un enorme hueco adornaba su casa, dandole una remodelacion instantánea y una vista divina a la calle. Pero eso no era lo mas importante, el famoso Titan del que antes hablaban estaba tras la pared dispuesto a atacarlos.

- Quedate aquí, yo me haré cargo -

Ira, por alguna razón, todas sus emociones fundirse en una sola, y era la ira de ver esa cosa amorfa. Estiro los brazos liberándose de las ataduras, bajo la mirada sorprendida del segador de almas.

- No necesito que nadie me proteja - ¿Que pasaba con el? Todo lo que pensaba era en desmembrar cada parte del monstruo, no podía detener su cuerpo cuando cogió la lampara de pie y se arrojo contra el - ¡Acabare contigo! -

- ¡Espera..! - Ese grito no fue suficiente para detenerlo y Eren no pudo prever el brazo enorme que se levanto y solo tenia el objetivo de destruir cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Tuvo una vida buena..El pensó..Y espero el impacto..

Que nunca llego...

Si sintió un golpe y fue el que lo aventó contra el muro de la calle. Cuando abrió los ojos, el cuerpo de su salvador estaba pintado con sangre. ¿El lo protegió?

- ¡Oye! ¿E-estas bien? - Se acerco con preocupación tomándolo por los hombros cuando el shinigami trastabillo. La cortada que hizo el muchacho en el brazo del titan parecía darles un poco de tiempo antes de que vuelva contra ellos.

- ¿Acaso no te dije que me escuches, mocoso? - Herido y a punto de morir, aun así seguía siendo un borde – Por eso no me gustan los humanos -

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? Esa cosa esta volviendo –

- Esperar la muerte – Respondió con simpleza - ¿Que mas quieres hacer? Es tu culpa después de todo -

- ¡Debe haber otra manera, Shinigami enano! - Su pelo fue jalado hacia atrás, provocandole dolor - ¡Ow! -

- Hay otra forma – Tomo la espada que yacía a su lado y apunto al menor con ella – Debes convertirte en Shinigami -

- ¡¿Huh?! -

- No se si funcionara y lo mas seguro es que mueras pero es nuestra única opción – Morir o morir, las dos opciones parecían bastante buenas.

- Y-yo..-Pero no era solo su vida la que estaba en sus manos..

– Por cierto, mi nombre es Levi, creí que querías saber el nombre de tu asesino -

- Eren Jeager, el nombre de tu victima -

El titan ya se acercaba a ellos, les quedaba poco tiempo aunque su respuesta era obvia.

- Esta bien -

- No te estaba preguntando, mocoso –

Así que hubiera terminado siendo atravesado por la espada incluso si decía que no..Maldito enano...

Continuara..

* * *

Aca estoy de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado n.n. Tengo una duda con el apellido de Levi, porque hay gente que dice que es Levi Corporal Lance y en la wiki sale como Ackerman por lo que me tiene confundida...Estas cosas de la vida.

Besos y abrazos, no se olviden de dejar Reviews!


End file.
